A Photographic Confession
by E'Clair-Soldier
Summary: Rukia and Ichigo get paired up for a photography project. Little did they know, this whole project would change their lives forever.


**A Photographic Confession **

I stared at the clock as Oochi-Sensei started blabbering about a new project we'd do. "Kuchiki-san" she yelled, making me snap out of my daze.

"Come here and choose a partner for the project!" she said while shaking a black hat up and down, probably filled with notes of names. I grabbed one and started to unfold the little piece of paper.

_Kurosaki, Ichigo..._

I sighed, why was I always paired up with him? Last project I did with him (which also the last project the whole class did!) I couldn't even think straight with that orange idiot! _All _I could think about, was his deep aggressive yet kind and warm amber eyes and those perfect lips turning into his famous smirk oh and his awesome body! All you girls must be thinking, _"Oh Rukia-chan, can't you control your hormones yet?"_ pshhhh, like you could do any better! _Hmph._

I sat back down and folded my legs as I watched my other classmates take a note.

After all the students had a turn, sensei started to talk again, "Alright class! Now, all I want you guys to do are to take pictures of what you admire and think are beautiful! Don't worry, I'll be giving you all some cameras to use! This project will be due in 1 week, understood?" she asked. We all nodded our heads simultaneously. "Good!" she exclaimed as the bell rang for dismissal. She handed us the cameras. "See you guys tomorrow!" she said cheerfully.

I started to stuff all my books in my bag. Once I was done, I trudged over to Ichigo.

I decided to use my famous school-girl voice to piss him off, "Why hello, Kurosaki-kun!"

And of course -as I planned- he started to fume, "Oh, Kurosaki-kun! You have to work on that temper problem of yours!" I said, once again in my school-girl voice.

"Oh well, my dearest apologies, Miss. _Kuchiki_" He replied with his signature smirk in place. " I had know idea that you cared so much about me! I thought you hated me! " he said with a very fake voice, almost like my school-girl voice. I could see why he hated it, because when I heard his I wanted to puke.

"Nobody could ever hate you!" I said once _again _in my school-girl voice!

"I knew I was irresistible but not _that _irresistible!" he said with a sly smile. I glared daggers at him.

"And exactly _who _said I hated you? I don't hate you! I _loathe _you" I said, smirking.

"Whatever, okay so wanna start the project yet or not?" He said, while looking at the now empty classroom.

" Yeah sure, so where should we go first?" I asked him.

" umm, to the beach! Look, the sunsets out! It would be a perfect picture!" He replied, pointing at the window.

"okay!" I nodded as I grabbed my bag and the camera.

We finally got there. I gasped at the sight that was before me.

I could see different colors dancing around the setting sun , dark blue, light blue, red-ish orange, orange, yellow, and pink. They all mixed together, creating the most gorgeous hues. The clouds were formed in a very unique way, it had twists and turns, dots and bumps. It was the most amazing thing.

"Rukia, could you turn around and face me for a sec?" Ichigo asked from behind

"Yeah sure, so why do you want me to face yo-" then I was cut off by a flash. And for once, Ichigo smiled his _true _smile.

" Oochi-sensei did say to take a picture of something we admire, love, and think that's beautiful, right?" He asked. I slowly nodded my head in a yes. All of the sudden he stepped closer to me.

"And that is _exactly _what I did." He said leaning down and placing his hands on my cheeks and bringing my face closer and closer until I could feel his breath on face. Slowly, but surely he kissed me. Passionate it was. He started to pull away from me, his cheeks tinted red. My face was much redder then that.

"Kuchiki Rukia, I love you. Will you be my girlfriend" He said while looking away.

"Ichigo I- I- I don't.." I could see that he had a worried face on, his face turning paler by the minute. I put on a warm smile, " I don't...see why not" I said and started to laugh as his face turned into a scowl.

"Oi! You really got me worried!" He yelled.

"I know, oh and Ichigo," I said, "I love you too" I whispered happily.

_**The End**_.


End file.
